Scattered Memories
by Becks101
Summary: Selene Taylor was assigned to Alpha team to protect the resonator, but when she saves Baird from a roof cave in she looses all of her memories. She has to go on the journey with Delta to deploy the resonator deep underground. Slowly but surely, her memories of her life will return. This story will be part of a series :)
1. Chapter 1

Scattered Memories

A Gears of War story

Chapter 1

Sounds of crashing waves and birds was all she could hear. The feeling of sand in her hands as she stretched. Nothing could be more relaxing, she thought as she stood up and looked around herself. All she could see for miles was ocean and clear blue skies.

"Beautiful..." she muttered to herself. A smile spread across her face. She brushed back her dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back and stretched again. Her feet started to carry her down the beach she was on, the sand warming her feet as she walked.

But the further down the beach she walked, she started to hear what sounded like shouting.

"What?"

She looked around herself trying to find where the shouting was coming from. As she looked, a sudden explosion with no apparent location went off. Gunshots followed, and she began to run becoming more scared as the gunshots and explosions continued. Her vision suddenly began to cloud over the more she ran, and then she became aware of talking around her. That was she tripped up on a rock in the sand, fell face first and blacked out.

The next thing she knew, she was lying face up on a hard floor, gunshots explosions and shouting going on around her.

"Delta, this is Alpha where the hell are you guys?!"

After she heard this, two different voices which sounded like they were on a radio spoke.

"Baird! Oh shit man, where you been?"

Another voice spoke calmly.

"Delta squad is in the house of sovereigns, over."

This time, the sarcastic voice that replied sounded annoyed.

"Well that's just great, we're pinned down by troikas on your rooftop and Taylor is out cold, over."

"Damn, what happened to her?"

'_They must be talking about me,'_ she thought.

"Roof caved in where we are, she got hit on her head shoving me out of the way."

A sigh from the other end of the radio.

"Shit Baird, you should be protecting her."

The rest of the conversation she didn't hear, as she chose to try and move. As she tried to get up, a pounding headache hit her that hard she puked where she lay.

"Ugh..."

The chatter on the radio stopped and she felt someone kneel down beside her.

"Taylor? You alright?"

She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was still blurry from the headache but she managed to make out blonde hair and blue eyes. The face in front of her seemed familiar from what she could see, but she couldn't quite place where she knew him from.

"Uh... Who are you?"

"Shit. You're joking right? Well this is just fantastic."

She looked down at herself to see she was in the same armor as he was. It was made of a heavy metal, and she found next to her what looked like a sniper rifle.

"Wait. Who am I? Where am I? Who are you guys? And why the hell have I got a sniper rifle next to me?"

Baird sighed and looked at her.

"All I can tell you at the moment is your name, it's Selene Taylor. The rest will have to wait until the bullets stop flying."

He held out a gloved hand to her.

"Can you walk?"

The others watched as she took his hand. As soon as he had helped Selene up, she immediately lost her balance and fell against him. Her head was pounding as she tried to stand up.

"Damn I'm sorry," Selene said while steadying herself. Baird who still had hold of her shook his head.

"Forget about it and start walking. The Raven is on it's way so we need to be out there and ready to go."

She nodded in response to him, and got her legs moving while he held an arm around her shoulder to stop her from falling. While they were moving, Selene felt something heavy on her chest and looked down to see what it was. She saw what looked like a clock gear on a chain around her neck, a name engraved into it.

"Selene Taylor," she said softly as she read it. "COG Gear."

_'That must be me," _she thought. _'That sounds right. But if I got hit on my head and lost my memories, it must have been one hell of a lump of rock. And who are these people?'_

As Selene looked around and asked herself that question inside her mind, she knew whether she liked it or not, her memories could take months or years even to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered Memories

Chapter 2

Baird, still carrying Selene walked down the steps to where what he said was Delta squad were waiting. She looked at them to see four people which she guessed to be Delta. As soon as she had a good look at each of their faces, Selene also found them all familiar. One of them came striding up to them both, his hands in the air.

"Baird! Who loves you baby?"

Baird who rolled his eyes sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Group hug," he said sarcastically. The person who had approached him, then turned his eyes to Selene.

"How you feeling girl?"

"Like a bag of shit," she replied, her face twisting into an expression of confusion as she tried to figure out where she knew him from. Baird then spoke up.

"She's got amnesia by the looks of it, just a heads up."

But this didn't put him off at all, instead he just grinned at her.

"Okay baby, since you don't know who we are let's start over. I'm the one and only Augustus Cole," he said with an air of enthusiasm. Selene nodded, once again knowing she knew him from somewhere.

"Those two over there are Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. And this guy here is Anthony Carmine."

Baird, who had chosen to stay quiet up until then looked around.

"Where's Rojas?"

Cole looked up to him and shook his head silently, the smile slipping from his face. Selene took the chance to look around, doing the same as Marcus was. Her eyes scanned the run-down buildings, coming to a stop at the debris that scattered the roads and pavements.

"What a mess... To think this is the world we live in-"

The rest of her words were drowned out due to the roar of the incoming Raven. As she looked up, a sharp pain shot through her head without warning.

-Flashback-

_She was standing at attention in front of two men, one in COG armor, the other in a suit with medals strapped across his chest. She wore the same armor as the one who stood in front of her, a Gear necklace hanging from her neck._

"_Congratulations on becoming a COG Gear Taylor. Your mother and father would be proud," the one in the suit said._

_She nodded and didn't say a word. Her grip tightened on the Longshot she held at her side. The roar of a Raven was heard as it touched down somewhere._

"_You will be joining Alpha squad, and you will protect the resonator with any and all means possible," the solider in front of her said, then continued._

"_Do you understand?"_

_Selene nodded once._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Then get it done, and don't make me regret giving you this promotion Taylor."_

_She lifted her left hand and formed a salute._

"_I can promise you now sir, you won't regret it."_

_-_End flashback-

When Selene regained her senses, she was being dragged back up the steps and back into the building she was in just a few moments ago. The door was slammed shut, and the others started barricading the door while Marcus spoke to control.

"Control this is Fenix, Lieutenant Kim is dead. We've fallen back into the tomb and we need a way out, over."

The voice which also sounded familiar, replied with what sounded like shock.

"Repeat Alpha, Kim is dead?"

Selene, who was at this moment sat on the floor with the wall supporting her, closed her eyes and started rubbing her head in circles to try and relieve the headache she had.

_'That must have been a memory,' _she thought, her face twisting into an expression of concentration.

_'But does it really have to be so painful to recall a memory? That hurt.'_

"Confirmed control. KIA."

Marcus paused before continuing.

"We have Taylor with us as well. According to Baird, a roof at their location caved in. She pushed him out of the way and got hit on her head. She was wearing her helmet fortunately. We believe she has amnesia and possible concussion."

His eyes turned to Selene, who still had her eyes closed.

"Right, get her somewhere to rest as soon as you can and if possible get her some painkillers. That should reduce any swelling she might have. Make her hang back if you run into any enemies. As for your way out, there's a courtyard at the other end of the building you're in. That's your best bet."

"Copy that control."

As Marcus looked towards the door in the hallway, Baird spoke up.

"Well we sure as shit can't stay here," he said sarcastically. Marcus turned to face him.

"You're Baird."

Baird turned around and glared at him.

"Yeah that's right asshole. Question is, who are you?" he said defensively, his glare never wavering.

As they both stared at each other, a sudden rumble made dust fall from the ceiling. Selene's eyes snapped open and she looked at the door.

"What the hell was that?" she said directing the question at no one in particular. She then found Coles hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Oh shit, quiet. No one move," Marcus said quietly.

Growling and more rumbling followed, and Selene found herself growing nervous.

"It's a Beserker. She can hear us and smell us," Baird said as quietly as Marcus did. As the growls got louder, Carmine started to panic, and rose from where he was crouched.

"Oh man... we're fucked... I'm getting out of here!" he said in a loud panicked voice, and with that ran around the corner into the hallway.

Selene made to get up to try and stop him, but lost her balance again.

"Oh shit!"

As she lifted her head up, her green eyes observed his shadow and another larger one that seemed to pull his body to pieces with awful tearing sounds. Blood then sprayed over the walls and Selene closed her eyes.

"Oh no..." this voice came from Dom who was slowly backing away.

"Control... we have a Beserker in the vicinity... Please advise..."

The same female voice replied to Marcus through the radio.

"Hold your fire Delta! Standard weapons won't work."

Selene who had just reached for her Longshot, drew her hand back.

"Well shit..."

"Do you still have the Hammer of Dawn?"

Marcus briefly looked down to his side at a strange looking device.

"Affirmative control."

The voice paused before continuing.

"Then you've only got minutes of satellite coverage left. Get her outside and use the Hammer, that's the only thing that will work!"

"Wilco, Delta out."

Marcus shut off his radio and turned to look at the group.

"Right, we came here to help and that's what we're going to do," he said and turned his eyes to Selene.

"Can you walk properly?"

She slowly picked herself up, waving away Cole's hand when he offered it to her. Her head was still pounding with the headache she had.

Using her Longshot for support she started speaking.

"Yeah don't worry about me, but if I have to run we're screwed."

Marcus looked at her for a few seconds.

"Fine, then you'll hang back with Baird and Cole. Me and Dom will be at the front and we'll try to get the Beserker outside. Stay inside until we've dealt with it."

She nodded and followed after the others when they started walking quietly through the halls, pausing every few seconds as not to disturb the Beserker as it wandered the halls. They soon all came to a dead end.

"Well what do we do now...?" Selene whispered to the others. Just a few seconds before the men had a chance to answer, the woman's voice sounded over the radio again only this time sounding on edge.

"Get moving Delta, you only have a few minutes of satellite coverage remaining...!"

Marcus and the others started discussing what to do, while Selene stood in corner quietly. And as she was thinking about what to do, an idea crossed her head. She backed away from the wall slowly and felt for her long shot which was strapped to her back.

"Talyor? What the hell are you doing?" Baird whispered as his eyes followed her movements. Once her back was against a wall, Selene motioned with her hand to get them all to move.

"If any of you don't want to get shot, move..." she said in a low voice as she took aim at the wall. All four of them moved, a look of unease on all of their faces. A gunshot sounded, followed by the roar of the Beserker behind them. It came barrelling through the walls, and through the wall they were all stood at a moment ago. Then using it's head, it headbutted the wall and it crumbled to the ground.

"Well, that's one way of doing it," Dom said as he gave a thumbs up to her. Selene nodded as the men all went through the hole, and hung back so she was the last one through. And using the same method that she just used, Marcus and Dom managed to get outside to deal with the Beserker. While they were outside, the ground rumbled and shook.

"I hope they'll be okay out there..."

Feeling a hand come down on her shoulder, Selene turned to see Cole with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, they'll be doing more than just good."

She nodded as his words sunk in, and finally after a few minutes the shaking stopped. When Marcus radioed to them that it was safe, they stepped outside to see the dead burnt corpse of the Beserker on the ground.

"Control, this is Delta."

"I read you Marcus, colonel Hoffman is coming online."

Another voice Selene recognised now sounded over the radio.

"Report."

"We're here with Alpha and we have the resonator."

"Huh. Very good," Hoffman said sounding surprised. "Standby for new orders."

Marcus turned to face the rest of them as he finished speaking.

"You guys alright?"

Looking around in the sky, Baird walked past him and completely ignored the question.

"We need to get out of here, it'll be dark soon."

Selene looked up into the sky as well, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Then a chill ran down her spine as she saw a bird fly across the sky.

"Um, I think we should go as well."

Her shaking voice brought eyes to her and the men all nodded. Before Marcus had a chance to reply to them both, Hoffman's voice came through on the radio to relay new orders.

"Delta. We have a secondary target, you will now deploy the resonator in the Lethia emulsion facility due west of your position. And as of now, you're in charge sergeant Fenix."

"Sergeant?"

The dumbfounded voice came from Baird who had turned around, and was now looking at Marcus incredulously. He ignored Baird and carried on speaking to Hoffman.

"Affirmative. Awaiting Ravens."

"Negative. The area is too hot for Ravens, so you'll have to find another way there. Hoffman out."

"Typical."

The voice again came from Baird who was striding around, and sending annoyed glances at Marcus.

"Don't give the smart guy a promotion. No, no, give it to a jackass instead."

Selene turned her green eyes to Baird.

"Am I missing something here? What's your problem with him?"

And as she posed this question to him, Baird gave her an annoyed glance and turned away.

"Fine, be an asshole then."

She huffed and turned away when Cole walked up to Marcus, the resonator still strapped to his back.

"So we gotta hump this to the factory or what?"

"Nah screw that, I've got an idea," Dom mused while holding what looked like paper in his hands. Again, Baird's sarcastic voice reached their ears.

"Oh yeah? What is it smart guy?"

"Enough."

This time, Marcus spoke up sounding fed up of the bickering and sarcastic voices.

"Lets move."

Nodding, they all followed Marcus as he walked off.

"Do you ever shut up?" Selene said, directing her words at Baird. He just glared at her and walked ahead. Cole chuckled at them both and Dom just rolled his eyes.

'_I can see this will be fun being stuck with the sarcastic one. Joy._'

With these thoughts, Selene looked forward to see the empty street looming ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Scattered Memories

Chapter 3

_A/N: I am sorry about the wait for this chapter, and I'd like to say thank you to Azuranmage who has left me lovely reviews :D_

Some time had passed as the group made their way through the silent city, sometimes walking into an ambush or having to defend themselves. This was followed by sarcastic comments from Baird, and some amused replies from Dom and Cole. Marcus was as quiet as Selene was unless he had to give them an order.

"Hey Dom?"

He turned around when he heard Selene call his name.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer is it going to take us to get to this place? I don't want to rush anyone, but I think maybe we should avoid being out at night. I don't know why, but it's beginning to make me feel uneasy."

"You're right, we need to be under cover before night falls," Dom replied as he looked up at the sky. The day was slowly fading into twilight, and he knew the Kryll would soon be out in force. The group soon came to a set of steps leading up to a barricade with someone sitting at the top. When he saw them all, his eyes followed them carefully.

"Hey man, what's up?" Dom said as he looked up at him.

"Same old shit and before you ask, Franklin is here. He's in his usual spot," he answered sarcastically. The gate started to open as they walked towards it.

"Head on in."

Dom gave him a thumbs up and walked through the gate, the others following him through. Just before Selene made it through, she paused and leant against the wall that was there. She started taking deep breaths to try and keep herself from vomiting. Her head was still hurting from when she had woken up, and all the time they had been moving, the pain hadn't subsided. Selene felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Cole there.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered with the best smile she could do. "I've still got that pounding headache, which is turning itself into a migraine. I'd be more satisfied if I woke up from a hangover, it would have been worth the nausea and splitting head."

Cole grinned at her.

"Yeah I hear ya, but lets keep moving. We don't want to get shut out here."

Nodding in agreement she followed him through the gate. Marcus, Dom and Baird were already walking ahead of them through the oddly silent camp. Everywhere Selene looked there were people looking at their group with glares, or running into buildings and shutting doors behind themselves. Some of the Stranded even threw insults at them as they walked past. Keeping up with the rest of the group, she saw that they had came to a stop in front of three men. The one who was sat in the middle of what looked like his guards, stood up when his eyes met Dom's.

"Hey Santiago. What you doing here? No news on your lady, would have told you if I heard anything."

Selene looked at Dom with a puzzled expression, but didn't ask what he had meant. Of all the few things she remembered about herself, she would never poke her nose into other peoples business unless they chose to tell her. So she turned her attention back to the one who had spoken, and carried on listening to the conversation they were having.

"I don't need to be seen with you, it'll ruin my reputation."

Why Franklin had said this confused Selene, but this statement was completely ignored as Dom continued speaking.

"I need the junker you've got."

"What? Get real man. I'm not giving you the only working ride I've got. Whatever problems you've got I'm sorry to hear it."

"You owe me one. And I'm calling in the favour," he said. "Right now."

The guards on either side of Franklin got up and readied their guns. As Selene and the others put their hands on theirs, he waved his hand at them and they lowered their weapons.

"Alright fine, you can have it on one condition. Those guys behind you stay here," he said indicating Baird, Cole and Selene. "They'll be collateral, we could use the extra guns."

Dom turned around to face them, and then said suddenly, "Not the girl. If anything does show up, you make her hang back. She's still recovering from a concussion and amnesia, so I want you to look after her."

"But Dom..." began Selene. But she was silenced by a stern look off him. She sighed and held her hands up.

"Okay okay," she said dejectedly. After she had finished speaking, Franklin threw the keys at Dom and told him where the junker was. After a few more words were exchanged, he and Marcus headed off leaving the three of them at the camp. Before any of them could speak, a woman walked up to all of them with a smile on her face. She had long red hair and dark green eyes, and was wearing what looked like a green vest top and black jeans. On her feet were army boots.

"Welcome to the camp," she greeted in a warm voice. Selene noticed by the tone of her voice, that she was like a mother figure. "If you boys want to go and eat something, I'll take care of your friend here. If you don't mind my saying darling, you look like death warmed up."

"Well I feel like it, can't say much about how I look though. But I'll take your word for it ma'am." She laughed and turned to the men.

"Well then, we'll leave these guys to go and eat something. And I'll see what I can do for you."

Cole nodded to Selene and the woman. He then turned around and grabbed Baird by the back of his armor and started to drag him off towards where someone was waiting for them. She heard his protests get louder, but Cole completely ignored him and kept pulling him along.

"That blond haired one certainly seems to be the sarcastic one of your group," the woman said as she chuckled to herself. Selene found herself smiling as well.

"Yeah he is, but I think he cares at least."

"Before we do anything though, I should at least tell you my name. Can't expect you to trust me just like that can I? My name is Lillian, what's your name?" she asked, still smiling.

"I'm Selene Taylor."

"Well then Selene, let's see if we can take care of you. I'll get you some food and you can wash your face if you want to."

Selene nodded and followed Lillian as she walked through the camp. As she walked, she found herself wishing that her memory would come back soon. Not knowing anything about her life before now was a strange feeling. When they had stopped walking, they had come to a building which seemed to be still intact. Lillian walked in and sat her down on a shredded sofa while she looked in a case that was on a shelf.

"So Selene, how did you get into the army? You certainly look like you know your way around a gun."

She sat and thought about it for a moment, trying to remember anything about why she was in the army.

"I honestly don't know," Selene said as she watched the woman. "The last thing I actually remember about my life, is waking up with a pounding headache in the middle of a battlefield. A little while after that, I remembered a memory from when I joined "

"Ah, I see. Amnesia?" Lillian questioned with a frown. She walked over to Selene, and put a glass in front of her which smelled strongly of peppermint.

"It's peppermint infused water with a little arnica[1] for pain," she said as Selene had raised eyebrows. Selene took the glass from her and drunk a little of the water, enjoying the fresh taste it had.

"Thank you," Selene began. "But yeah, they told me I had amnesia from the start. The only reason I know my name and rank in the army is because of this," she said holding up the chain she had around her neck. Lillian who was watching her with a thoughtful look on her face, walked over to sit down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure you'll remember more in due time, and you've got friends to look out for you for the time being. And if the tattoo on your arm is any indication, you know who your mom and dad are."

Looking down at her arm, Selene saw she that she did have a tattoo on her left arm. It was a red heart with two lancers, and the words mom and dad. Running her fingers over it, she sighed.

"I can't even remember them," Selene whispered to herself. Lillian stood up and held her hand out.

"Don't get upset darling," she said with a smile. "You'll remember when your mind is ready. Lets go and get your face washed and you'll feel better in yourself."

She nodded and took Lillian's hand, allowing her to help her up and lead her outside to where their water was stored. As they walked, both women listened in to the radio contact between the camp, and Marcus and Dom. Reaching the tanks where the water was stored, Lillian filled up a near by bucket from a tap attached to the tank.

"Help yourself and I'll be back in a minute," she said with another smile. Selene watched her walk away, sometimes pausing to speak to people. Turning her attention back to the bucket, she scooped up some water and started to wash her face while enjoying the cool feel. She started to think about who her mother and father were, and what they might look like when another sharp pain ran through her head.

_-Flashback-_

_Selene followed Dom through the quiet halls of the prison, keeping her lancer raised in case of trouble. _

"_Sir?"_

_Dom stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Selene._

"_What?"_

"_We'll be in deep shit once the higher ups find out what we're doing. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders, and continued walking down the prison halls towards their destination._

"_First of all, you don't need to call me sir. And second, this guy has more experience of dealing with this all than me and you put together. We're going to need him whether Hoffman likes it or not."_

_Selene nodded as she continued to follow him down the hall. Once they had reached where they needed to be, Jack began work to open up the cell door. When the door was opened, she stood to the side keeping her lancer ready. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Getting you out of here. Put this on, you're going to need it."_

_The sound of the bag hitting the floor echoed through the hall, followed by the sounds of someone putting on their armor. A few short words were exchanged, and Marcus stepped out of his cell._

"_Who is she?" he asked as he looked at Selene._

"_Her name is Selene Taylor. She's just been promoted to COG Gear."_

_Selene nodded in response._

"_I've heard that name before. Your mother and father were gears weren't they?"_

"_They were."_

_-End flashback-_

When Selene came to her senses again, Lillian was back at her side shouting to someone across the camp. All she could hear was gunfire.


End file.
